wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Parties
Parties are an important part of Wizardry Online. You just can't get the best loot and defeat epic monsters without the assistance of others. Players in a party different from yours will have their names changed to a green font; players in your same party have a beige-colored font. If a player is not in any party at all, their name is colored white. 'Creating a Party' If you're not already in a Party, you can select Party from the Main Menu. Choose Create Party to open the party creation window and set up the party structure. 'Inviting Party Members' Target any player you wish to add to your party, right click and choose Party Invite from the Contact menu. 'Party Permissions' The Party Leader may approve or deny any person that applies to join the party. Approve or deny requests from the confirmation dialog shown on Party Join Request. The Party Leader may also kick players from the party or dissolve the party. This can be done by opening the Main Menu and selecting the appropriate item. 'Joining a Party' To join an already formed party, target a member of an open party, open the Contact Menu, and select Join Party. Your request will be sent to the Party Leader for approval. 'Party Item Distribution' There are two ways to distribute items within a party: #Random Assignments - Acquired Items will be allotted randomly to a party member. Note that a member will not be included if they stray too far from the group. #Draw - This is the method used for assigning items above a certain quality level. When a party members picks up an item eligible for drawing from a monster's body, the item will be added to the Draw Box. The Draw Box is a temporary storage place for items eligible for drawing. Items held in the Draw Box can be viewed by selecting Draw from the Party Menu in the Main Menu. The Draw Box will automatically be displayed when you find a rare item. The Draw Box may also be opened from the assigned buttons in your inventory. From the Draw Menu, choose the items you want to receive to participate in the draw. Draw winners are determined randomly based on member. The item is automatically added to the winner's inventory. Note that if the winner doesn't have space in his or her inventory, they will need to pick up the item from the monster's body. You may also choose Do Not Distribute to prevent random and draw distribution. In this case the person taht finds items will get to keep them. 'Party Gold Distribution' Gold is automatically distributed to all party members when you defeat a monster while joined in a party. Members that stray too far away from the group will not be included in the distribution. 'Party Search' Players who haven't joined a party and still want to group up can choose Party Search from the Main Menu. In the Party Search window, you can set your requirements for a party and search for open parties. 'Request to Join a Party' To join a party choose Request to Join Party from the Main Menu, set your party requirements,a nd announce to the world. 'Bonuses:' for each person to join your party, the party gains a permanent boost called "OD recovery up"(S/M/L). each level grants you 1 bonus OD recovery to your OD regeneration, allowing OD usage to be more frequent(a 140-160 condition + 3 party members will result in 11 OD recovery, as opposed to 8 without party or 7 without condition) Category:FAQ